Grojband:Broken Fang
by CrossBender00
Summary: The sequel to Grojband: Talon Strike. Grojband and their friends have been living the life since Taylor was put away a year ago. However, someone new has come into their life that threatens to end all of that. Plus, this person knows about Taylor better than anyone even Vera! The only question now is: How will Grojband and their friends deal with this new foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and gentleman to my sequel to my first story of Grojband! I know that some have read the first one (which I can not thank you enough for reading it all despite the many mistakes in it) so i hope you enjoy this one as well! If you read the first one i have you know that all the character now are 18+ in this one. So minor sexual interaction will happen. Beside that I hope all of you will enjoy this story!**

**I do no own Grojband in any shape of form but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks…" Laney was on the floor while her clothes were spread across the floor of her room as if a tornado came in. In all fairness she was digging through every drawer looking for a gift Corey brought for her three weeks ago. It's been a year since Taylor was thrown in jail which cause a series of awesome events to happen o Grojband and their friends. First of many was Corey and Laney getting together afterwards, then signing a major contract along with the Newmans with Mr. Zilla, after that The Talons broke up since they couldn't find a new member so they sold most of their belongs away. The mansion they had in Peacville was sold off to become an orphanage and the animal they had were sold off to the zoo. For the moment however, none of those things matter.<p>

Laney got off the floor and open her bedroom door, "Mom! Did you find it!"

"No sweetie! It's not down here!" Miss Penn shout back to her as she finish checking the entire downstairs.

Laney let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on! Where could it be?!" Laney decided to check the closet instead to find Corey gift. As she went through her closet she found some familiar clothes that she brought while in LA with Taylor and his friends. She stare at the clothes for a moment in silences, just remembering what happen back in LA still haunts her. For Taylor to nearly sell Corey and drugging her was something she could never forgive and forget. However she did learn a value lesson.

"You have to let go and move on when the time comes…" Laney said softly to herself. She move pass the clothes and saw what she was looking the whole time. "There it is!" Laney remove a brooch that was attached to a green dress shirt she wore two days ago for a party. The brooch was a ruby heart with gold wrapping around it as if it was a present. Laney like it for its simple design unlike like the jewel that Taylor brought for her.

"Mom, I found it!"

"That's good to hear! Now make sure you clean up your room before going out!"

"Okay!" Laney rush over to her dresser first to get her phone to text Corey and the others. She basically said that she'll be ready in thirty minutes and will be waiting for them at her house. The Corey and the other said okay since they were still getting other things done before hand. The Grojband and The Newmans were going out to a party at the same place Corey as Mayor Mallow to rent out for Laney birthday last year for the end of the year party. Mr. Zilla brought out the place for all kinds of musical artist in the industry to come and hangout, even those who retire are were invited.

"Now let's get this place clean then get ready." Laney said placing her phone and brooch on the dresser.

**-(Cleaning, Bathing and Dressing Transition!)-**

Laney was down stairs waiting for the others to show up so they can get going. Laney had on a red dress skirt that went down to her knees with a black bow tie around her waist while wearing black flat ankles. She made her short hair wavy instead of leaving it straight, her nails had clear polish instead of color, her lip were light red due to her lipstick she put on and she apply eyeliner with her eyeshadow. The style she went for with the eyeliner was call a "flick" which she thought was the best choice. Lastly she had on her brooch which was pin right on her left chest.

"Come on guys were going to be late." Laney said as she was checking her phone. The party was going to start around 9 P.M. and end at 2 A.M. but Laney wanted to get there early knowing that it was going to hectic due to paparazzi. She heard the door bell and rush to answer it. Waiting for her was Corey, Kon, Kin, Kim, Konnie, Lenny and Carrie all dress up and ready to go.

"I thought you guys were going to be late as usually. Not you guys Carrie." Laney said quickly adding on the last bit.

Carrie was wearing a long blue dress shirt with black heels on, he hair was straight as usually and was wearing a sliver bracelet that had little wings and hearts. Unlike Laney she decided to just have eyeshadow but she did but on blue lipstick and nail polish.

"Your good Laney." Carrie said before letting out a laugh.

"Come on when have me Kin and Kon ever been late?" Corey ask with a smile.

Kin and Kon open their mouth but Corey put his fingers on their lips to keep them quiet causing the other to start laughing a bit more. While that was going on Miss Penn came down from upstairs with a camera in her right hand.

"Kids do you want to take a photo before heading out?" Miss Penn ask.

The group nod in agreement and head out outside to the front of the house to take a picture. Miss Penn was on the sidewalk with her camera waiting for Laney and he friends to get ready for the picture. They decided to stand to a side while the guys hold there girl by the waist to fit everyone in it.

"Everyone ready?" Miss Penn ask beforehand.

"Yeah were ready!" Konnie reply happily.

"Okay say, 'Happy New Year!' at the count of three. 1…2…3!"

"Happy New Year!" The group said excitedly as the camera flash taking a prefect shot. Just in time was the limo that was going to take them to the party.

"Alright you kids be safe okay." Miss Penn said as she hug Laney.

"We will mom." Laney said during the hug. After the broke away the group enter the limo and head off to the New Year party.

**-(New Year Party Transition!)-**

The limo pull up to the side of the entrance and the door open for the group they were greeted with a wave of flashing light from the paparazzi but they had grown accustom to it. Corey and Laney were the first to get out then Carrie and Lenny, Kin and Kim, last but never forgotten was Kon and Konnie. They walk down the red carpet while waving and posing for pictures. The twins were enjoying taking crazy poses with their girls but Carrie, Laney, Lenny and Corey just took simple poses. Once they had the full of the paparazzi they went inside and were greet with a wonderful and prestige interior.

"Man…this is just awesome!" Kon said looking around before seeing a nacho fountain the size of an actual fountain like those in the park. He scream as if he was a fan girl and rush over to the fountain to dive in it but Kin stop him.

"No Kon, bad Kon!" Kin scold him. Kon look down at the floor with a sad puppy face. "You know better than to go without me!" Kon face lid up again in joy as he and he brother went to dive in it together. However their girls stop them and drag them away.

"They'll never change when it comes to nacho fountains." Corey said shaking his head while smiling.

"I'm just glad Konnie and Kim stop them before I could use it to get some nachos." Lenny said.

"That's true." Corey agree with Lenny. Corey look at Laney and Carrie, "So…uh…you girls wand to mingle first or dance first?"

"I think me and Carrie want to say hello first to some people." Laney said.

"I agree, I wanted to see if Yumi is here. I wanted to talk to her about some fighting moves." Carrie said.

"Okay then, let's find our friends." Corey said leading the group further inside.

The dining hall was completely pack with people talking to each other while standing or sitting. The dance floor was outside so people can enjoy the cool breeze and wait for the fireworks to pop off. The four found familiar faces such as Yumi, Ami, Natalie, Roxanne, Max, Riley, Alyssa and Willy. However there were new faces they have never seen before. One was known as MC Adore a girl that was wear black and purple dress with headphones on and another known as I-no who was cause Lenny and Corey to loss consciousness due to blood loss. After a few minutes pass The group of four decided it was time to head outside to get some air.

"You guys could have been more grown up with I-no back there." Laney said crossing her arms.

"Come on! You saw how see was dress?" Corey said trying to defend himself and Lenny who both have tissues in up their nose.

"What dress? She was practically letting everything out." Carrie said.

"Exactly! No man in the world could have stood up to that." Lenny said.

"Seem like Willy was doing fine." Carrie comment made both of the boys look down in the ground in defeat. "How about this you get us some drinks and we'll try to forgive you."

Corey and Lenny nod and head off to get drinks for the girls to try to get forgiveness out of them. While they were gone Carrie and Laney decided to do what girls do best, talk about their boyfriends being idiots.

"I swear that Corey could at least try and think with his actual head more when it comes to women like I-no." Laney said with a sigh.

"Same with Lenny but what can you do? Boys will be boys." Carrie said, "And the man will die out leaving us women with boys."

Laney laugh out loud, "That so true…" Laney look up into the dark sky. "But I don't mind helping Corey grow into man."

Carrie look up to the sky as well, "Yeah…I won't mind that for Lenny either…"

The two stay quiet for a few more seconds before Carrie decided to talk about someone else. "Do you ever think about Taylor Laney?'

"I do here and there but I just get bad memories…" Laney look away and look down at Peacville which was full of energy. "I just thought I was something to him…but I was just his dead girlfriend to him…"

Carrie reach out to Laney but she walk away from Carrie, "I mean he didn't love me at all…he love Vera…"

Carrie place her hands on Laney shoulders, "Laney, he did love you…he truly did but his past caught up to him and never let go…"

"I know…" Laney turn around to face Carrie, "But I hate the fact that I choose him over Corey."

"We all make mistakes." Carrie said to reassure Laney. "All that matter is what we do to learn from it and move on. I mean if Taylor didn't show up you and Corey would probably still just be friends."

"Yeah…that true." Laney remember how Corey was worry about her and wanted to get her back but not to just be friends but to be a couple.

"Taylor?" Carrie and Laney look at the doorway to see a man wearing a black suit with red dress shirt under it. He had on a tie that had diamond pattern matching his attire. His hair was long but smooth black, both girls could tell he workout because his figure was chisel and fit, he was about the 5.10, he had blue eyes and his skin was natural tan color. He brought an air of power and respect when the girls saw him but appear to be gentle and loving.

"Uh…yeah Taylor. Taylor-"

"Taylor Wilhelm." The boy interrupted with a soft voice but strong voice. "I know about him."

"How much do you know?" Laney ask out of the blue that caught Carrie and herself in surprise.

"I know more about him than anyone. For you see he's-" The boy stop and glance over his shoulder causing the girls to wonder his actions. "Maybe next time Laney Penn and Carrie Beff." He walk away leaving the girls to wonder what just happen just now. As he walk away Corey and Lenny came back with drinks in hand.

"Here you go…is something wrong?" Lenny ask.

"Who was that guy?" Carrie said out loud.

"Who?" Corey ask.

Laney and Carrie shook their head, "Nothing…just some guy we were talking about from school and we forgot his name. Right Laney?"

"Right…"

Corey and Lenny look at each other before looking back at the girls, "Okay… let's hit the dance floor then."

The four went to go dance but Laney and Carrie were still trying to figure out the boy in black and red. Hopefully they will meet him again and ask him for his name.

**-(Dance the night away Transition!)- **

The entire group was together now outside waiting for the fireworks to pop off in a few seconds. Even though the group was enjoying themselves Carrie and Laney were still thinking about the boy from earlier. Something about him just made them want to know the boy more until they have a good understanding about him.

"Hey Laney, want to go the bathroom? I need some help putting on my make up." Carrie ask Laney.

"Sure but we need to be quick. We don't want to miss the fireworks." Laney and Carrie got up from the table and made their way to the ladies room. When they reach it they saw the boy from before walking down the hallway. He look back at them but continue onward.

"Oh no you don't!" Carrie said before running after him.

"Carrie wait!" Laney yell as she ran after her. Carrie and Laney were now chasing the guy for a good moment before he disappear in a vacant room.

"Got you now." Carrie said before going in. Laney groan as she went in as well to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to her but to her surprise the room was clear and windows were open to allow in the light of the moon. The boy was stand right in front of the windows look at the girls with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Carrie ask.

"10…9…8…7…" The boy start counting and advance towards Laney and Carrie.

"Who are you and how you know about Taylor?" Laney ask now.

"6…5…4…3…" The boy continue counting as was closer to Carrie and Laney now.

"Hey! We asking you a-" Carrie was cut off by the boy with a swift but powerful kiss. Laney just stood there shock before the boy broke away and grab Laney. He pull her in and gave her the same kiss. He broke away leaving the two girls in shock as he walk out the door.

"Happy New Year…" Was the final thing he said before closing the door as the fireworks went off in the night.

**LA Jail**

While the prisoners were asleep Taylor was the only one awake looking at the fireworks happening. However, he was look pass the fireworks show and the sound of cheering.

"Arthur Blacklaw." He said with a grim look on his face. "I need break out and warn them. No… protect them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Let me know! I wrote all of this today just for the New Years. By the way Happy New Years and a have a wonderful time! Don't worry by the way all will be explain in due time. Plus this story is on the back burner since I still have another story to still finish.<strong>

**While i hope to see you all next time! (Close garage door)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your patience for this story despite that this story made take a while to update but i'm back with a new chapter for you. This has a song that I made up for the first time for a story. So i hope you enjoy that and the story!**

**I do no own Grojband in any shape of form but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Corey and his band members where inside his garage relaxing after they just finish rehearsing their new song for the weekend. Laney was sitting next to Corey on the couch while looking through a comic. Kin and Kon where playing around with some of their old inventions that they had left in the garage but were careful what they play with. While Corey was enjoying the comic Laney was deep in thought since New Year's. That room guy kiss her and Carrie without a second thought and probably knew very well that they were taken.<p>

_It's been a whole month since then…He hasn't show up nor made any moves at me or Carrie…He must have given up or feeling guilty about it…_ Laney thought as Corey flip the page, _So why haven't I told Corey yet? Has Carrie told Lenny yet? I need to text her and ask her if she feeling the same as I…_

"Everything alright Lanes?"

Laney jump a bit as Corey ask if she was fine. She relax quickly and fix her hair before answering, "No I'm fine Core…Just think about how our…uh…night going to be."

Corey eye open wide before gave off a nervous chuckle, "Yeah! Hehe…our night…that is tonight!...heheh…"

"Core."

"Yes?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Laney ask while crossing her arms.

Kin and Kon peek around the corner from a pile of boxes looking at Corey and wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"No I didn't actually." Corey replied with false confidence

"Okay then, tell me where we're going to eat?" Laney asked testing him.

"It's the new restaurant in town." Corey answer, "Its called the Royal Lyfe."

Kin and Kon leap out around the boxes with shock expressions on their faces. Laney just roll her eyes believing that they were trying to help out of his lie. Corey on the other hand was confuse by their behavior.

"You get out now!" Kon shouted at Corey.

"How Core!? How did you get seats!?" Kin added on.

"Guys really? Corey just making it up to get out of trouble."

"But he isn't!" Kin and Kon shouted in unison.

"What?" Corey and Laney said in unison.

"It's the new five star restaurant that finish just last week." Kin explain, "You have to plan ahead and reservoir your seats before you even get inside. Right now all one hundred and fifteen seats are full. But you and Corey have a spot which is awesome!"

"You guys are lucky! Those seats are hard to get and expensive as hell! Like four thousand dollars expensive!"

Corey face went pale, "Four…four…four…four…"

Laney hug Corey as he was recovering for this news, "Oh Core! You're the best boyfriend I ever had!"

"What about Taylor?" Kon blurted out.

Laney push herself away from Corey and slowly started to rub her arm. Corey shot Kon a nasty look that could stop a lion in its tracks. Kon slap his head and Kin help out, that was a touchy subject that was totally avoidable.

"I'm heading inside now to get a glass of water to drown myself with." Kon said jokingly as he head inside.

"I'm going as well to make sure the water is successful." Kin joke as he headed inside.

Corey look at Laney as she look down at her lap with both hands grip tight on her pants. Corey had one more problem now to deal with beside the restaurants seating. Corey decide to think for a moment in the uncomfortable silences before speaking. He wanted to make sure that he doesn't worsen the situation any further. He look up at the stage for a moment to find a good thought.

_That it!_ Corey shouted in his head.

Corey got off the couch ahead towards to the stage and pick up his guitar. Laney look up at Corey with a raise brow. Corey just tune his guitar before looking at Laney with a smile. Once he made his way to the center of the stage he counted lightly and began playing his slowly guitar.

"There's a girl that's leaving behind red strings.

Red strings in a maze of doubt and depression.

She wonders if she ever going leave this world.

With her heart beating or body six feet deep."

Laney was a little uncomfortable by Corey lyrics being darker than she wanted but she trust that he will change the tone later.

"She stop in her tracks, to wallow on her knees.

In her tears of misery at her actions she has done.

She pull her scarlet hair till it began to tear!

She would repeat her actions till she felt she was dead!"

_Corey still needs some practice but that was good. In a dark way though. _Laney thought

"She went on with actions caring little for the consequences.

She wanted out and that was enough to motivate her will!

However she felt gentle hands holding her for doing more!

She turn around to yell and shout only to remain silence due to her will!"

Corey look down at Laney who was looking up at him with eyes that shine from where he was looking from.

"'Your too beautiful!' The angel said, 'Your too strong! Your too wise even if your young.'

'You can survive this cause you survive worse.'

'So don't accept the death welcoming hand just yet.'

'Because I know you'll survive this trail and we'll live as we dream.'

'So please don't give up on me!'"

"Core…" Laney reply softly.

"She began to cry again, with tears of regret.

The angel wipe her face and brush her scarlet hair.

'Don't cry and tear your hair anymore causes I'll get upset.' Said the angel with a soft voice.

The girl just nod her head and pick herself up with new motivation.

As she walk with red strings the angel follow to give strength.

Cause both know that it will take both their strengths."

Laney stood up from the couch and made her way to the stage.

"They spend a few days, with the feeling of going nowhere.

Making wonder if they were even meant to be together in the first place.

However their motivation always renew as they look at each other to see other loving face.

This simple thing was enough to help them get through."

Corey look down to see Laney near the stage with a tear in her eye.

"Whenever she felt like giving up she will always repeat the reason to keep moving on.

For this reason is enough to keep on pushing!

She'll close her eyes and see her angel looking her with a soft smile.

And repeat the words that she was told!"

Corey crouch to be at eye level with Laney who was crying a bit. Corey wipe of the tears from her face and pick up where he left off.

"'Your too beautiful!' The angel said, 'Your too strong! Your too wise even if your young.'

'You can survive this cause you survive worse.'

'So don't accept the death welcoming hand just yet.'

'Because I know you'll survive this trail and we'll live as we dream.'

'So please don't give up on me!'"

Corey lift himself to give his last verse of his thought up song.

"Now the girl stop and look behind, to see that the angel no longer behind.

She felt that the heavens deem her unworthy of life.

But that change as she felt a soft hand grab hers and hold it tight.

She turn around and saw a boy with blue hair that look just like the angel that was with her the hold time.

'I told you were strong, told you were wise, but I definitely sell short on the beautiful line.'

The boy pull in closer and the girl allow it, causes to this boy was her angel of strength.

They just look at each other, as the maze crumble all around them into a heart of pure shining diamond light!

Without a second thought they close their eyes, to enjoy the moment they dreamt their entire life.

With a kiss they seal the deal and made their dream a reality that they would never trade for anything else in their new life.

They started walking into the unknown but they didn't.

No not one bit.

Because they had nothing to fear now they are now and forever."

Corey stop playing his guitar and put it down on the stage before jump off to hug Laney who was crying even more.

"Near…" Corey ended his song on a soft note before looking Laney right in the face. She was crying harder than he expected due to mascara running a bit but Corey didn't care. He close his eyes and lean in for a kiss but stop midway. For Laney did the same and meet him midway.

Kin and Kon were looking at them while they were crying like they were waterfalls. They ran through six boxes of tissues during Corey performance and they knew that they need to buy nine more.

Laney and Corey broke away amazing at the same time and just look at each other, "I'll see you later tonight my blue rock star."

"I'll pick you up around 6 my scarlet love." Corey replied.

Corey went to open the garage door for Laney while Kin and Kon close the door slowly. They decided to head out the front door instead so they didn't ruin the moment. Laney and Corey wave good bye at each as the garage door close leaving Corey alone. Corey sigh deeply and walk inside to check on Kin and Kon. As he open the door he found a note on the floor. Corey pick up and readied it, it basically said that they were leaving but the headed out the front door so they didn't disturbed them.

"I need to thank them when I see them tomorrow." Corey said as he threw the note away. "Now the whole restaurant problem…"

Just then the doorbell ring out of nowhere making Corey wondering who would ring his door around this time. It was 4 O'clock and his dad wasn't back till 5, The Newmans would have call ahead of time too.

"Just a moment!" Corey yell as he made his way to the door. Once he open it he saw a chisel and tone male with black hair wearing a simple black shirt and jean pants. His right eye was blue but his left was green from some reason. Before Corey had a chance to inspect him closer the male put his hand out towards him.

"Hello there Corey Riffin. My name is Arthur Blacklaw. May I come in?" Arthur ask in a soft but strong tone of voice.

"Uh…no" Corey reply causing Arthur to raise a brow, "The reason is I don't know you and my dad doesn't allow strangers inside the house."

"But aren't we all strangers in this life…" Arthur added causing Corey to raise his brow, "We don't know each other from birth yet we find a way to call people who are not blood relatives 'brother' or 'sister'."

"Okay…" Corey was about to end the conversation right there but Arthur catch his attention with a few select words.

"I know how to get you seat for Royal Lyfe."

"You can get me seat!?"

"Yes I can."

"How!?"

"I own the place." Arthur answer Corey leaving Corey in a shock state.

_He must be wealth or wealthier than Taylor! _Corey thought.

"So do you want me to get you…" Arthur pull out two tickets, "Reservoir seats for Royal Lyfe?"

Corey nearly grab the tickets without hesitation but stop right before he touch them, "What's the catch?"

"If you allow me in then I'll tell you." Arthur had Corey right where he wanted him and Corey could do nothing but follow his order.

"Come right on in." Corey said moving to the side. Arthur made his way to the couch in the living room and place the tickets in the table in front of it. Corey made his way to the kitchen to grab so water for him and his guest.

"Here you go" Corey reach the glass of water towards Arthur.

"Thank you very much." Arthur took a sip before sitting down on the couch. Corey sat on a cushion chair next to Arthur. Corey wanted those tickets right now so he decided to move things along quicker.

"So how much fo-" Corey was cut off by Arthur sudden advance towards him causing Corey to fall back ways in his chair but Arthur stop him from falling.

"All I want Corey Riffin…" Arthur whisper loud enough for him to hear, "Is…"

Arthur next moment cause Corey to question this man motives right there and now. This was too much for him by himself without someone he knew being there to see what is going on right now. He thought that this was going to be some second Taylor coming to make a deal to take Laney away from him but it wasn't. He thought it was going to be some sort of deal that would causes Grojband to break up but it wasn't. He thought that Arthur was going to pull a weapon out on him and make him disappear but it wasn't. He thought that Arthur was going to confess that he was Corey and Katrina long loss relative but it wasn't. He thought of a million situations that wasn't the situation he thought he would be in right now.

Arthur deliver a powerful and passionate kiss to Corey lips.

Arthur pull away leaving behind a saliva trail, "That all I wanted. The tickets are yours now."

Corey just stare into space as Arthur got up a left his house as if nothing had happen. Like it was the typical day in the neighborhood for him.

Corey finally regain his sense and look at the tickets Arthur left for him and ask himself a simple question that even a caveman could answer.

"What the fuck just happen!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just leave you folks at that. I know, I know but this story isn't high on my propriety list right now. When i finish 9GN (Which won't be for a while still) Then this story will see some updates.<strong>

**Will that's all for now! See you folk later! (Close garage door)**


End file.
